For years, televisions have been a staple of consumer electronics sales. As such, a large majority of households in the United States owns at least one television. There are numerous types of television content to choose from. For example, viewers can subscribe to digital broadband television networks and digital satellite television networks in order to receive standard digital television content or high definition television content.
In many cases, a set top box device is required at a customer location in order to receive television content from a content provider and to decode the television content before transmitting the content to a television. Additionally, services can be ordered via the set top box device.